


Meeting Mack

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family, New Girl - Freeform, Paramedic - Freeform, firehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: A fanfic all about Gianna Mackey. Totally made up, so none of this is actual dialogue from the show. All credit to NBC and Wolf Entertainment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Macks POV

I park my car kinda far from the firehouse. In previous houses I have worked at, people usually have specific spots they like to park in, and I don’t wanna make a bad impression on my first day. 

I try to arrive about 30 minutes early because I have to meet with the Chief, and fill out some paperwork. I have heard a lot about how firehouse 51 is a family. So i'm very excited.

“Could you point me to the Chief's office please.” I ask a firefighter who is kinda tall, bald headed, but seems kinda nice. He points me to the end of a hallway where I see his office.  
He motions me into his office, where I take a seat in front of his desk.  
“So are you ready to be working here?” Chief Boden asks me.  
“Yes sir. I’m very excited. I’ve heard a lot of good things about this house.” I reply.  
“Well we are very glad to have you. Morning briefing is at 8:10, so feel free to get acquainted with everyone here in the meantime.” Chief Boden says to me.  
“Thank you for taking me on Chief, I won’t let you down.” I say to him as he shakes my hand.

I walk out of his office feeling pretty good. I was a little intimidated by Chief Boden at first, because he is the Chief of the whole battalion. He seems very nice though. I have also heard some crazy things about my partner Brett. Rumor has it that she was kidnapped with her old partner, and they performed a surgery on their captor. It seems a bit outlandish though.

“Hey are you the new paramedic?” this girl, a firefighter, asks me.  
“Yes, Gianna Mackey, call me Mack.” I reply as we shake hands formally.  
“Nice to meet you Mack, Stella Kidd, truck 81.” Stella says to me nicely.  
“Oh you're the girl who started the girls on fire program.” I ask her.  
“Yes that’s me. So have you met Brett yet?” Stella asks me.  
“No, you’re the first person besides Chief Boden who I have met.” I answer to my colleague.  
“Well she might be on the apparatus floor doing inventory, so I would go introduce yourself before morning briefing.” Stella advisises me politely.  
“Oh ok thanks. Nice to meet you.” I reply to Stella, and then walk back towards the apparatus floor. I noticed on my way in the name Leslie Shay, on the side of the ambulance. I wonder if anyone knew here, because it's kinda a big deal to have your name on an ambulance.

I see a blonde haired girl sitting in the front seat of the ambulance. I figure it has to be Brett. I’ve never seen her, but she’s kind of a legend among the CFD paramedics.

I walk up to the ambulance, and decide I need to introduce myself. It can be kinda scary to meet a new partner, but I hope for good things.

She hops out of the ambulance just before I get to her. She looks at me, and I can tell she is trying to sense if I’m gonna be a good partner.

“Oh hi, are you my new partner?” the blonde asks me.  
“Ah yes. Gianna Mackey, but call me Mack.” I reply as I hold out my hand.  
“Sylvie Brett, nice to meet you.” Brett replies as she shakes my hand.  
“Good to meet you as well. I look forward to working with you.” I reply.  
“Well, I’m gonna finish some inventory, but go meet everyone in the common room before the morning briefing.” Brett says to me. I think she is trying to dismiss me, but she’s too polite for me to tell if she is.  
“Oh uh thanks. I will.” I reply as we exchange smiles, and I walk away back towards the inside.

Many other firefighters have passed me on the way into the station. I’m excited to be working here, but being the new girl is not so fun. Brett and Kidd seem pretty nice, so I’ll just try to be friends with them first.

I walk into the common room, and find two middle aged firefighters, one whose a lieutenant arguing with each other.

“I’m your business partner, we should agree on a schedule together.” one firefighter says.  
“I’ve been running the place long before you were my partner.” the lieutenant replies.  
“Ok fine, but don’t blame me if the ratings go down again.” the other firefighter counter.  
“Mouch, Herrmann, get it together we have a newbie.” Stella says as she appears from the other side of the room  
“Oh sorry, Engine Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann. Pleasure to meet you.” Herrmann says.  
“Gianna Mackey, call me Mack though.” I reply politely, shaking his hand.  
“Welcome Mack. I’m Randy McHolland, truck 81, but everyone around here calls me Mouch.” Mouch says to me and pats me on the shoulder before walking towards the app floor.  
“So Mack, how long have you been with the CFD?” Herrmann asks me.  
“I’ve been with them for about 4 years. I worked over at 74 until it got closed last year, and I’ve been hopping around for the last few months.” I explain as I sit down at the table with a bunch of other firefighters.  
“Well 51 is lucky to have you. And i’m sure Brett will be very happy to have a partner with some experience, we’ve had a bunch of no-good floaters for the last few shifts.” Herrmann replies.  
“I’m glad to be here.” I say back smiling. “I’ve heard really great things about this house.”  
“I’d hate to say they aren’t true, but only time will tell.” a firefighter says to me, “Hi, Joe Cruz, squad 3.”   
“Oh uh Gianna Mackey, Mack, good to meet you.” I reply as he shakes my hand.  
“Nice to meet you Mack. Welcome to 51.” Cruz says to me.


	2. Part 2: First Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to see the new girl in action

Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Warehouse Fire 47768 Hutchinsons Lane.   
I rush out the door like everyone else. I see Brett closing the back of the ambo doors and running to the driver's seat of the rig. I hurry into the passenger side, and smile at Brett as we pull out of the firehouse.

“So Mack, why’d you join the CFD?” Brett asks me.  
“Well I grew up here in Chicago, and both my parents worked in city services, they work in the CPD, but forensics wasn't really my thing, I always liked the medical side of things. So when the paramedics and firefighters came to my high school, I knew what I wanted to do.” I explain.  
“Oh nice, so you’re a local then?” Brett questions.  
“Yeah, Chicago born and raised. What about you?” I ask my new partner.  
“Well I’m from Fowlerton Indiana, you probably have never heard of it, it’s out in the middle of farm country.” Brett explains to me.  
“Oh wow, I never would have guessed. You go back home often?” I ask her.  
“I go back a couple of times a year. Last year I went back for a few months, but I decided to come back here. I guess you could say the city life got to me.” Brett jokes to me.  
“Well Chicago is the best place to be.” I say to her.  
“Yeah it really is. So how long have you been working as a paramedic?’’ She asks me.  
“Almost 4 years, and I’ve enjoyed every second of it.” I reply to her.  
“Well I’m glad that you are here. Not many of my partners have stuck around for very long.” Brett says to me, and I can hear the sadness in her voice.  
“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so you might be stuck with me for a while.” I say trying to lighten the mood.

We roll up to the scene, and there is a huge abandoned warehouse that is not noticeably on fire, but smoke is rolling out from the broken windows.

“Let Truck and Squad go first, we can just hang back until or unless they need us.” Brett advises me. The scene was kinda creepy.  
“Ok. Have you ever seen anything like this before?” I ask her.  
“Well one time it was just ambo, and it was freezing outside and we got called to this abandoned factory. I went in alone, and I was chasing this girl. I eventually caught up to her, and then she fell through this hole thingy. I held onto her for dear life, until my partner got there. He was a former squad guy, so he knew what to do until the Squad got here. It was crazy cold that day the rigs barely started.” Brett explains to me.  
“Oh wow. I guess the rumors are true then?” I reply.  
“What rumors?” Brett asks me shooting me a confused look.  
“Rumor has it around the CFD that you have had some of the craziest calls. Like we’ve heard stuff like being trapped with a shooter, or being kidnapped.” I explain to her.  
“I guess I can’t deny the rumors. They are true, but that stuff doesn’t happen very often.” Brett replies.  
“Yeah nothing like that ever happened at any of my previous houses. We just got a bunch of old ladies leaving their stoves on.” I joke and we both share a laugh.  
“Brett, we got a victim, stab wounds to the chest and abdomen.” Stella says as she carries a male victim towards the ambulance.  
“You got this?” Brett asks me.  
“Yeah I got you.” I reply as she hands me the jump bag.  
“Ok let’s get his shirt off and examine the wounds.” Brett orders as she rips off his tattered shirt.  
“Sir, can you hear me? I need you to say something if you can?” I say as I check the reactiveness of his pupils. “Nothing.”  
“Ok grab the gauze and hold pressure to his abdomen. I’ll get his chest.” Brett states as I hand her a roll of gauze.  
“Where am I? What happened?” The victim says as he pops up tossing me and my partner towards the ground. We steady ourselves.  
“Hey you need to stay down.” Brett says as she pushes him onto the gurney.  
“Oh and he’s out.” I reply as the victim goes unconscious again.  
“Finish securing the wounds, and hop in the back, I’ll drive.” Brett says as we push the gurney into the back of the ambulance. I hop in and finish covering the last of his 4 stab wounds. I’ve seen stab wounds before, but this was weird. He was just left in a smoking warehouse to bleed out. That’s kinda strange.

Once we get to Chicago Med, we drop the victim off in the very capable hands of Dr. Halstead.

“So you wanna grab restock while I fill out the report.” Brett asks me as we stand at the counter by the nurses station.  
“Yeah I got it.” I reply as I head to the restock room.  
I grab the restock that we need, mainly just some gauze and some tape. I’ve been with the CFD long enough to know all the staff at Med and almost all of the hospitals in Chicago.  
When I walk back out I hear a bit of Brett’s conversation with Dr. Halstead.  
“So how’s it going? You know I still feel bad for talking about Foster's situation before you knew.” Will says.  
“Yeah I know, it wasn’t your fault.” Brett replies.  
“But you’re doing ok altogether, like with everything that happened with your birth mom.” Will asks.  
“Yeah, it’s just taking a lot more time than I thought it would. Not a big deal though, I’m getting though.” Brett replies as I start to walk closer.  
I wonder what that was. He said something about her birth mom. That’s kinda confusing. I wonder what happened, he made it seem pretty serious. I know she was close with her old partner, and I don’t wanna pry, it’s just important that we have each other’s backs.  
“So ready you ready to go?” I ask as she submits the report.  
“Yeah. You good?” Brett asks me.  
“Yep all good. Ready to head back.” I reply, smiling.

On the way back, she drives. I understand that she’s the PIC, so I’ll let her drive. I really want to ask her about the conversation with Dr. Halstead, but I still can’t read her well enough to tell how she will react.

“So Brett, you seem to know Dr. Halstead pretty well.” I ask trying to be low key.  
“Yeah I know the people at Med pretty well. Herrmann owns a bar called Molly’s so we get drinks pretty often. You should totally come after shift tomorrow.” Brett explains to me.  
“Sounds nice. I think I walked in on an argument about business earlier.” I joke.  
“Yeah that happens often between Mouch and Herrmann. Harmless though, otherwise Herrmann will yell at you for messing with his ‘old man anger’ he’s done it to me before.” Brett jokes. I’m glad that we can open up to each other. I think it is strengthening our partnership already.  
“I don’t wanna pry, but I heard something about a birth mom. If you don’t wanna answer it’s cool, I’ve just got a wandering mind.” I ask, trying to be polite and not invade her personal life.  
“Oh uh. Well I met my birth mom a few months ago, And then she died. It’s not a big deal, cause things like that happen, it’s just that a lot of the staff from Med knows.” Brett says though I can tell she is pulling away.  
“I’m sorry for your loss then.” I reply. I don’t wanna accidentally go too far, especially on my first day. So I’ll save the rest of that conversation for another day.  
“But hey Mack, nice job with the victim, I think we make a pretty good team.” Brett says to me as a smile appears on her face.  
“Thanks Brett, I think we will be a great team as well. You’re a good leader.” I reply giving her a smile back.


End file.
